1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a file handle with changeable file blades for improved convenience and versatility.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional file comprises a file handle (60) mounting on a file blade (50).
The conventional file handle (60) is wood and has an attachment end and a ferrule (61).
The ferrule (61) is mounted on the end of the file handle (60) and has a file hole (62), an edge and a lip (63). The file hole (62) is formed through the ferrule (61). The lip (63) is formed on the edge of the ferrule (61) and around the attachment end of the file handle (60).
The file blade (50) comprises a bar (51), shoulders (52) and a tang (53).
The bar (51) of the file blade (50) has two surfaces and multiple teeth. The surfaces may be flat, hemispherical or a combination thereof. The teeth are formed on the surfaces of the bar (51). The shoulders (52) are formed on the bar (51). The tang (53) is formed on and protrudes from the shoulders (52), tapers to a point, is mounted through the file hole (62) and inserted in the file handle (60).
Since the conventional file has a fixed file blade (50) multiple files must be carried for different jobs, which is inconvenient. Furthermore, during use, the tang (53) of the conventional file may loosen and be drawn out from the file handle (60) so requiring fixing or replacement.